1. Field of the Invention:
The invention pertains to the chemical arts, i.e., phthalimide derivatives and their use as plant growth regulants.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Upham's U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,863 (1961) discloses alpha-phthalimidoacetamide derivatives as anticonvulsants and a method for their manufacture.